Rene Masashi
Rene Masashi (レネまさし, Masashi Rene) ''is a Jonin level Kunoichi from Sunagakure and a member of the Konoha ANBU Black Ops. Rene is the only great-granddaughter of the Third Kazekage from her mothers side, aside from her older brother, Takashi. Due to that blood connection, she inherited his Kekkai Genkai, Magnet Release. Background Rene is the second child born to Takahari and Akemi Maeda, making her and her brother the descendents of the Third Kazekage. Since she was originally born to the kazekage clan, she inherited the Magnet Release kekkai genkai. When her grandparents discovered this, they feared an enemy of the Hidden Sand will attempt to take Rene and use her for destruction, therefore they sent their daughter and son-in-law, Rene's parents, to the border of the village for their protection. Growing up in Sunagakure, Rene was well known in the village for starting fights with other ninja, despite her parents warnings not to draw attention to them because the other kids would always make fun of her because of her teal hair and purple eyes, constantly calling her a freak. It was during her time as a genin that she met Yoshiro Masashi. Despite being placed on the same team, the two of them couldn't stand to be around each other which resulted in them always arguing. They eventually learned to get along and became best friends. Before she married Yoshiro, Rene was part of the Suna Assassination Squad where she earned her nickname, Desert Assassin or ''Sabaku no asashin. ''This was mostly due to her sword skill and Poison work. Shortly before the Third Shinobi World War, Yoshiro and Rene were married and expecting their first born, Kuriko. Soon after becoming a Jonin, she met lady Chiyo, who agreed to teach her about poisons, the basics for medical ninjutsu and taught her to become a puppeteer. Yoshiro accompanied her and learned the art of Puppet Mastery as well. Takahira and Akemi convinced them to leave the village to start their life but the real reason was if anyone found out about their bloodline, the entire family would become targets. Yoshiro suggested they move to Konoha and Rene agreed. After their daughter was born, Rene was sent on a mission and met Tsunade Senju. Upon hearing about Rene's Kekkei Genkai, the Sannin knew who she was right away. After finishing her medical studies with Tsunade, she managed to receive the Hundred Seals mark on her forehead after learning to control her chakra after little over a year. During her time in Konoha, Rene became a sensei of a team of Genin, consisting of Kome Nagasaki and Hisako Hyuga and after awhile was a proctor for the first stage of the Chunin exam but the truth behind that was that the Third Hokage asked her to keep an eye on the Three Sand Siblings along with Baki and note their movements. When the Invasion of Konoha began, Rene hurried to the Hokage's office to inform him of what was happening but found that she was too late when she saw the barrier Orochimaru put up. Despite her efforts to attempt to break through it, Hiruzen ordered her to protect the villagers. Knowing she couldn't disobey, she rushed to the arena and helped get everyone to safety. Shortly after the attack on the village, Rene was temporarily placed in the ANBU Black Ops. During her time in ANBU, Rene was placed in the same division as Akari Uzumaki. One day they were sent on a mission and were ambushed by enemy Shinobi. Without much time, she summoned her puppets and used them to pull Akari out of the way of an oncoming attack and after returning to the village they started to become close friends/sisters. Personality Usually quiet, Rene can be irrational, hotheaded, and quick tempered, especially if she is arguing with her brother or husband. She has a soft spot and maternal side when around her children. If anyone attempts to harm any of her kids, her real violent side comes out. She sometimes is easily embarrassed but that's mostly because of her husband. Appearance As a child, she usually kept her hair tied back with a ribbon but her bangs partially covered her right eye. Rene has long, teal hair that reaches down to her hip, but sometimes she cuts it to the middle of her back with fair skin and purple eyes. During her teen years, Rene grew her hair down to the back of her thighs and allowed her bangs to grow out and partially frame her face. She wears a mint green qipao dress that reaches to mid-thigh with bandages wrapped around both her legs. For Part I she is usually seen wearing a strapless top that shows her stomach or an Asian style, mint green shirt with a knee length black skirt and the standard ninja sandals. In Part II Rene wears the standard Konoha flak jacket with a dark blue, long sleeve shirt underneath, a knee length black skirt and knee high ninja sandals while her hair is a couple inches longer with her bangs pinned off to the side with two green hair clips and her ''hitae-ate ''being worn as a headband. Abilities Taijutsu Rene excelled at Taijutsu at a young age and uses it more often than her Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. It was shown her Taijutsu skills were on par with Tsunade during the Fourth Shinobi World War when she helped attack Madara. She u ses her Strength of a Hundred Seal when fighting against those who are stronger than her while fighting alongside Sakura with using her enhanced strength and destroying the Ten-Tails clones. Kekkei Genkai Despite being the great-granddaughter of the Third Kazekage, Rene refused to use her Magnet Release on any and all assignments she was sent on. Because she inherited his Kekkei Genkai, Rene studied and learned to control the Iron Sand and if she uses his, she develops two black rings around her eyes (similar to Gaara's and Rasa's). Ninjutsu Since Rene was in the Sunagakure Academy, she has learned some control over her chakra, mostly due to her mothers teachings. After she became Chiyo's student, Rene learned the Puppet Technique and created her own puppet, Raven, which had poisonous needles hidden throughout it's entire body. Medical Ninjutsu Before the series started, it was shown that Rene had no knowledge of Medical skills. While she learning to become a Puppeteer, Chiyo taught her about poisons and controlling her chakra enough to heal someone's wounds. After arriving in Konoha, Rene met Tsunade and learned more about Medical Jutsu and antidotes for her poisons. She learned to tell the difference between different types of poisons and making the correct antidote for each one along with studying herbal medicines. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Rene was one of the Proctors for the first stage of the Exams. On the Hokage's orders, she was assigned to keep a close watch on the Three Sand Siblings and their sensei, Baki. She knew one of the other proctors was Kankuro's puppet right away but stayed quiet about it. The night after Hayate Gekkō's death, his body was discovered by Yūgao Uzuki, Rene and the ANBU squad. She suspected it was Baki that killed him because of the technique that was used. Invasion of Konoha Arc Sensing something was wrong, Rene looked out at the arena and saw that everyone was falling asleep. She knew it a was genjutsu causing it and rushed to the Third Hokage but was blocked off by the Four Violet Flames Formation. Rene attempted to break through but found it was useless. Hiruzen told her to protect the villagers and she did, helping to get them to safety. Once she was sure they were safe, she returned to the arena to see the bodies of the Sand and Sound ninja strewn all around. She was seen removing her mask before turning her attention back to the roof where she discovered the Hokage's body with the other Jonin. A few days later, Rene attended the Hokage's funeral with her husband, daughter and twin sons to pay their respects. During the Time Skip After the events that had fallen on Konoha, Rene and Yoshiro made the decision to move back to the hidden sand and taking their children with them. Yoshiro began teaching at the Sunagakure Academy with his children attending there with Rene working as a Medic/Surgeon in the hospital. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission :::: ''Main Article: Kazekage Rescue Arc '' When Rene learned of what happened to Gaara, she took out the scrolls that had her puppets sealed inside and rushed to aid Kankurō, but found that she was to late and the Akatsuki members had escaped, taking the Kazekage with them. Knowing there was no time to waste, she brought Kankuro to the hospital and ordered one of the other medics to locate Baki. Shortly after the arrival of Team 7, Rene was able to heal Kankuro after Sakura removed the poison from his body. Rene accompanied Team 7 and her former teacher to locate the Akatsuki's hideout in order to help them save Gaara since she knew about Sasori and his puppet arsenal. When they found Deidara and Sasori with Gaara's body, Rene felt a surge of anger and hatred towards them and wanted to kill them both on the spot. When Naruto and Kakashi chased after Deidara, Rene stayed with Chiyo and Sakura to fight against Sasori. As soon as Sakura destroyed Sasori's first puppet, Rene was surprised, along with Chiyo, to see how young he still was. Sasori watched the three of them and when he saw Rene, he mentioned that she looked familiar to him, which caused her blood to run cold. When he summoned one of his other puppets, Rene became physically sick upon seeing the puppet was the Third Kazekage. Like the other villagers of Sunagakure, she knew the Third Kazekage disappeared but he was never found. Seeing her great-grandfather had been turned into a human puppet caused Rene to snap. With Chiyo using Sakura as a puppet, Rene summoned her Raven and decided to finally use her kekkei genkai. When the Third Kazekage puppet used it's kekkei genkai, Rene had no choice but to counter it with her own Iron Sand. Sasori, upon seeing this, seemed to realize that Rene was related to the Third Kazekage and decalred that he would turn the three of them into his own puppets when he won the battle. Controlling her rage, Rene used her Magnet release to counter the attacks of his puppet, trying to but Chiyo and Sakura enough time to get close and destroy it. Before his death, Sasori told them he was to meet with one of his spies at the Tenchi Bridge in ten days. When their battle was finished, Chiyo, Sakura and Rene were reunited with Kakashi and Naruto, who was carrying Gaara's corpse. Sakura pronounced Gaara dead and Rene tried to comfort Naruto when Chiyo stepped up and began to use her reincarnation technique. Rene, knowing what Chiyo was doing, stayed back and watched with the others as Naruto lent Chiyo his chakra to revive Gaara even though it cost Chiyo her life. At Chiyo's funeral, Naruto asked Rene if she was going to return to Konoha with them, which she told him that she was going to stay in the Hidden Sand a little while longer. The siblings and Rene returned to the village and with Gaara, she informed the villagers of what happened to the Third Kazekage and admitted that she was his great-granddaughter. Adventures at Sea Arc : ''Main Article: Adventures at Sea Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Despite choosing to stay in Suna, Rene kept in touch with Team Kakashi and when she learned that Danzo Shimura had replaced her former mentor, Tsunade, as Hokage, Rene knew something was off. She never trusted Danzo, even when she was in ANBU. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main Atricle: Shinobi World War Arc During the preparations for the war, Rene confronted Yoshiro and her children, demanding what their intent was. Yoshiro told her that he wasn't going to let her fight alone while Kuriko, Naoki and Shin said they were going to fight, too. She tried to talk them out of it but to no avail. Knowing she was outnumbered, she made Yoshiro promise to come back alive, even if she didn't. Rene ordered Kuriko, Naoki and Shin not to use either of their Kekkei Genkai's unless necessary. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main Article: Ten-Tails Revival Arc When Rene along with the others learned that Killer B and Naruto had arrived and were fighting with Tobi, they hurried as fast as they could to help them. After hearing Shikaku's last battle strategy and knowing a Tailed-Beast bomb was heading towards the HQ , her thoughts automatically went to the other Divisions, hoping they were all safe. As soon as the Ten-Tails began to move, she removed the scrolls from her back and had them at the ready. In between Ten-tails attacks, Rene was healing the injured when someone proceeded to attack her from behind. Sensing the sword coming, she managed to dodge at the last minute and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing behind her was her niece, Reika. On closer inspection, Rene knew it was the work of the Edo Tensei and despite not wanting to fight her, she knew it had to be done. Just as Rene was about to open her scrolls, her other niece, Ayame, blocked her path. Knowing this was a fight between siblings, Rene joined the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces and proceeded to try and aid them in trapping Ten-Tails by using The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets, but to no avail. With their efforts wasted, Rene was hurrying to help Yoshiro when she saw him being struck down by one of the White Zetsu clones. Screaming in horror, she charged at the clone but it escaped. Rene tried to heal him but she was too late. With his last breath, Yoshiro told Rene that he loved her and died. Akio found them and told Rene that they would come back for him later but they had to help Naruto get control of the Tailed Beasts away from Obito. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main Article: Final Arc Rene was present with the remaining Allied Shinobi Forces members and was shocked to see Chiyo as one of the Edo Tensei. She almost broke down in tears but knew she had to fight her nonetheless. Using her Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets, the former puppet master acknowledged her improvement and doged her attacks. As soon as Madara revived himself and unleashed the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Rene, along with the other Shinobi, fell under the genjutsu. In the dream, Rene was seen with her great-grandfather and the rest of her family residing in Sunagakure, living a normal, happy life. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto and Sasuke finished their final battle, they released everyone from the Infinite Tsukiyomi. Rene attended the mass funeral with Naruto and the other villagers of Konoha and said her farewells to Yoshiro even though his body was never recovered. Blank Period When the war ended, Rene chose to permanently stay in Konoha and retook her position as a Jonin and was reunited with her students with her children and niece being promoted. The Last: Naruto the Movie : Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the war, Rene was seen walking through the village gates after returning from a mission and ran into her best friend, Akari Uzumaki. Rene attended Naruto and Hinata's wedding with Akari and Sakura. Epilogue Months after Naruto and Hinata had gotten married, Rene had a surprise visitor at the hospital who h appened to be Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi said there was something he needed to show her and when Rene finished her paperwork, she followed him to the village gates. After standing there for what seemed like hours, they saw someone step out from the woods and making their way towards them. When the person walking got closer, Rene could tell it was a young man. Rene couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it was Yoshiro. Even though she was glad to know he was alive, Rene walked up to him, focused her chakra into her fist and punched him in his face, sending him flying back. She walked up to him and hugged him, calling him an idiot and asking why he didn't come home sooner. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In Road to Ninja, Rene was spotted with her students. She was quiet, not really saying anything and would try to avoid everyone, completely unlike the Rene that Naruto and Sakura had known in their own world who would joke around with people. This Rene wore a green tank top over a mesh shirt with a dark gray skirt that reached to mid-thigh with fishnet leggings underneth along with black, fingerless gloves. Rene's hair was a few inches past her waist and tied into a high ponytail with her bangs partially covering her eyes. Naruto 7: The Last In The Last, Rene seems to have become more grown up, her teal hair turned darker to a shade of blue similar to her great-grandfather and her mother. She wears a dark, mint-green kimono with long sleeves that reaches her hips with dark green borders and black shorts that stop above her knees with open-toed, strappy blue sandals with high heels that are similar to Tsunade's. Trivia *''Rene'' means "Reborn" ''(生まれ変わった) *Rene is one of the members born to the Kazekage Clan from her mother's side. Her grandparents sent her family away because if anyone found out she was descended from the Third Kazekage, they would possibly capture her and use her as a weapon or kill her *Rene had gotten her name from her grandmother on her fathers side *The truth about what happened to her grandmother (Akemi's mother) has not been revealed to the family *Rene's children inherited her Kekkei Genkai *Rene is five years younger than her brother, Takashi *According to the databook(s): **Rene's hobbies include reading, fighting, and cooking **Rene's favorite foods are Mentaiko, Zōni, and Imagawayak. Her least favorites are Ebi furai and anything sour. **Rene has completed 62 official missions: 11 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 20 S-rank Quotes (To Yoshiro) ''"You baka! Why did it take you this long to come back?!" '' (To her classmates when she firat entered the academy) ''"Why don't you just shut up?! My hair's been this color since I was born." (To Sasori) ''"Damn you, you bastard! I'll send you to hell for what you did!" '' (To Amaya) ''"She may look like your sister and sound like her, but remember that it's not. Reika would never allow this to happen." '' References Rene Masashi is an OC/RPC created for the Naruto Universe on and for the N.O.W by AnimeFanGirl97 and AnimeFanGirl79 on DeviantArt. Most of the edits are screenshots and belong to ''T.V. Tokyo. ''The Jutsu's, main characters and main clans all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. : : : : : : : : : Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Sunagakure Category:OC Art Category:Naruto RPC Category:Naruto Oc Character Category:FINAL